Burning Heart Without A Beat
by midnight cresent
Summary: That was the first time he ever hit me. He apologized and said it would never happen again. I was stupid to believe him. I was scared of him. Is it normal to be terrified of your boyfriend? Max has been going out with Fang and living a life of hell, what happens when she meets a boy that helps here through her troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
**I was listening to According To You and the song I Knew You Were Trouble and I got the idea for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Maximum Ride characters  
**

* * *

"MAX!" I'm so tired of this. I trusted him. I thought I loved him. I guess I was wrong.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Oh no, he's back.

"I'm here Fang." I wonder where he was. He was supposed to meet me two hours ago.

"Hey, where were you," I prepared my self for what was to come. I knew not to ask. I just lead to a punch in the stomach or worse.

"I was busy with homework." He said to quickly. I know something's up. I was relieved he didn't strike me. He always has some excuse for being late or not showing up at all. I knew he was cheating on me. Gassy and Iggy has seen him with two other redheads.

"Hey babe, what's wrong you seem out of it?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Fang leaned in for a kiss, but it wasn't a gentle loving kiss. It was a hungry rough kiss. I had been yearning for the moment he would call me babe and kiss me, but I didn't feel anything. I thought back to him kissing some other girls. He leaned in again, but I got up. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm sleepy" I replied. It wasn't completely a lie, it was late but I couldn't bare looking at him after knowing he was cheating on me.

"You're not going anywhere," he sneered. He yanked on my wrist throwing me on the couch. He was hovering over me. I felt fear take over my body.

"Let me go Fang," I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"You always disobey me Max, now you're going to obey me whether you like it or not," I leaned deeper into the couch, desperately wanting to get away from him. Fang had gotten violent around the second month we were dating. I thought it wouldn't last but the violence just got worse.

_Flashback_

_I was listening to my music waiting for Fang to come over. I heard the door open, but ignored it._

"_Hey babe," He slurred._

"_Fang, have you been drinking?" He leaned in closer to me. I could smell the intoxicating stench of the alcohol. I leaned further into me bed in hopes to breath fresh air._

"_Come on Max, I came all the way to your house to see you." He pulled me under him, so he was hovering over me. I was taken by surprise. Fang smashed his lips against mine. I quickly pushed him off me._

"_What the hell Max." His face was contorted with anger. I flinched at his glare._

"_I- I – uh." I felt a sting on my cheek. _

"_Fang, y- y- you slapped me." I was trembling like a leaf. _

"_Max, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." His hand reached for my cheek. I recoiled back in fear. _

_End of flashback_

That was the first time he ever hit me. He apologized and said it would never happen again. I was stupid to believe him. I was scared of him. Is it normal to be terrified of your boyfriend? I knew I had to something. I was no longer going to let him control me.

"At least I don't cheat on my lover." He paled and loosened his grip a bit. That was all I needed to get away from him. I went to the other side of the room and tried to put as much space between us.

"I didn't cheat on you, Max I love you."

"Really because you're never with me and you're always late to our dates?"

"Well may be it because your stupid and can't do anything right, you're moody and difficult to please, I can't take you anywhere." His voice got louder with each word. I flinched at his voice. I felt a pang in heart. I really loved Fang, even if he treated me like junk, but I guess the feeling is no longer mutual.

Tears threatened to spill but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"You're useless any ways." He steeped closer to me. He had a murderous look on his. I took a step back each time he took a step forward. I felt a wall behind me. Before I could get was Fang had cornered me. I felt pain shoot from my side. I was doubled over.

"Don't ever question me again." With that he left slamming the door shut. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was relieved he had left. The minute he stepped out the door I broke down. I had known he was cheating but hearing him admit it hurt. That jerk can go to hell for all I care now. He's free to suck face with his air-headed-redheads.

For some reason I saw this coming, around the second week we were dating I knew something was wrong. I was relieved yet I felt a hole in my heart, I was left brokenhearted. I curdled up in my bed and waited for sleep to overcome me.

I was awoken by my evil alarm clock, which I got back at by slamming my hand over it. The memories of last night found their way back to me. I could feel the water works coming back to me. I quickly got up and got ready for school even though it was only five in the morning.

I took a long warm shower. I took my clothes off and winced at the giant bruise from where fang hit me. By the time I got out it was around six. I woke my sister, Ella, and made my way to the kitchen. I made us toast and got out the Nutella. Nutella is the best and chocolate could really cheer me up. Ella didn't know about the beating or that Fang was cheating on me, I would tell her at the same time I told the others to save myself the pain. I was dreading school. School meant seeing him all day. Someone kill me now.

* * *

**A/N**  
**I hope you liked it.**

**BTW, Nutella is the best. I am obsessed with Nutella.**

**Please review.**

**~ Midnight Cresent**


	2. reality

The walk to school was painful. My side ached with every step. I was debating whether telling the others about Fang would be a good idea. If he found out he would hit me more and deny it. I still love Fang, or at least that what I think. I haven't felt that special spark between us or the butterflies in my stomach whenever he would smile.

I was currently walking to school with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella. The order was Iggy, me, Nudge, and Ella. Iggy is my best friend along with Nudge. Nudge is Iggy's brother; they live across the street from me. We reached school. I was attacked by two mischievous kids, Angle and Gazzy. Angel is 12, she's Fang's adoptive sister. Zephry is Iggy's brother. He the same age as Angel, but we call him Gazzy. I winced as Angle ran up and hugged me, squeezing my bruised side.

"Max, what's wrong" Angel looked up at me with concern.

"Nothing, sweetie," I lied.

"Max." I turned to see Fang walking up to us.

"What's wrong," I could hear the falseness of his concern. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly against his chest.

"Don't tell anyone or you know what you'll get," he whispered in my ear as he tightened his grip around my waist making me wince slightly. To anyone else it would look like he was hugging me.

I just smiled and walked off to my classroom as the bell rang. Class went on as usual until I got to lunch. Although Fang and I were dating we never ate lunch together, but today was different. Fang wanted me to eat lunch with him so he could show me off to the idiots he calls friends. He brags about hitting me to make me obedient. The worst part is that his friends actually admire him for it.

There was no escape, I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them. The kind hearted yet emotionless fang abuses his girlfriend. Notice the sarcasm.

Lunch came and went.

I walked home alone since the others were going some place. I made some excuse about being tired.

I got home and was thankful I had no homework. I drag myself to my bed and fell asleep.

-Time skip to afternoon-

I was awoken by knocking. I opened the door.

"Fang, what are you doing here." No one else was home meaning I would need to be careful.

"Hey, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I guess?" It came out more like a question

"Great go get me some soda." I immediately obeyed not wanting to get him angry. I came out of the kitchen with the soda.

"Here." I handed it to him. I was acknowledged by a slap. The drink spilled on the floor breaking the glass when it hit the floor.

"Did I say I wanted ice? Pick up this mess, now!" I flinched as his voice got louder. He turned around and left. I slumped to the floor shaking from fear. I hugged my knees and rested my head on them. What am I supposed to do? This can't go on forever. I crawled over to the mess and started picking up the shattered glass. Not caring whether I got cup. I welcomed the pain. It made me think I was my own person. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't cut myself or any of that stuff. I got a towel and started cleaning the spilled soda. At least we have wooden floors.

I went to my room and decided to sleep for the rest of the day. I took a shower. Letting the warm water run down my body. After twenty minutes I got out. I put on my hoodie and some sweats, being careful not to touch my already hurting bruises. I crawled into bed and got under the sheets. I needed to break up with Fang. The problem was doing it with out getting myself badly injured or killed in the process.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**R&R**

**~midnight**


	3. The Meadow

**A/N**

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I have no excuse other than being lazy and having to do chores to repay a debt I owed my dad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or other character in the original series. James Patterson does.**

* * *

(Unknown POV)

It was at lunch hour in school. I saw some jocks with a girl. The girl had beautiful tan skin and dirty blonde hair. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes, she seemed in pain somehow. The girl said something and the guy who had his arm around her waist, I assume her boyfriend, took her behind the school building. It looked suspicious. I followed them hiding in the shadows. I could hear yelling, but couldn't make out the words. I creped closer, keeping in the shadows.

"I told you never to contradict me in front of my friends." That was the guy. I'm going to call him emo boy. The girl seemed scared of emo boy. What I saw next shocked me. Emo boy pulled back his fist and swung at her stomach. The girl doubled over in pain. Anger started boiling inside me. Emo boy just walked away like nothing happened. I waited until he was far way from sight and walked out of the shadows. The girl didn't notice me. She was kneeled over in pain. She looked beautiful and delicate like a porcelain doll.

I walked closer to her. I got on my knees and pulled her to my chest. She froze for a moment. I rubbed her back until she relaxed. I lifted her chin up. She had sad eyes. Once she seemed more relaxed I asked the question I had been wanting to ask.

"Is this the first time he hit you?" She seemed shocked. She must have thought I didn't see what had happened. She looked away not wanting to answer. I cupped her cheek with one hand making her face me. A tear slipped down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. That was all the answer I needed, more tears flowed down her face as I cradled her in my arms. I heard the bell ring, signaling lunch was over. She had fallen asleep. I don't think she would want to go to class in her state. I carefully got up, trying not to wake her. I waited until the parking lot was deserted.

I carried her bridal style to my car and let her sleep in the backseat. I didn't want her to think I was a rapist, so taking her to my house was out of the picture. Instead I drove to the park. She stirred slightly. I took her out of the car and carried her to a little meadow beyond the scary part of the forest connected to the park.

(Max POV)

I woke up feeling something soft underneath me. I opened my eyes and saw fresh green grass. I slowly got up and looked at my surroundings. Where was I? It seemed like something straight out of a fairy tale. The grass was green and soft. Trees surrounded it, keeping it hidden. It was a beautiful sight.

"I see you're awake now." I jumped at the voice. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." I whipped my head around and saw a cute guy standing behind me. He had black hair that stopped at his neck and kept flowing onto his eyes. He had snake bites. His eyes caught my attention; they were a hypnotizing beautiful blue color. Everything that had happened suddenly flowed back to me. Fang had punched me and that guy had seen me and comforted me.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought you here, I thought you wouldn't want to go to class." I nodded not trusting my voice. He walked over to me and sat down.

"I brought some food." He pulled out two double whoppers from burger king, two large fries, and two large drinks. He handed me one of each. I unwrapped the burger and took a huge unlady like bite. He started laughing. "You were hungry." I smiled at him after swallowing.

"What's your name?" he asked after taking a bite.

"Max, short for Maximum Ride." I took a sip from my drink, , my favorite. I smiled to myself.

"That's a cool name," he gave me a heart melting smile. "My name is Simon." We ate all our food and laid on the grass. We chatted afterwards. I found out a lot about him. He's the same age and like the same music as me. I stared into the field and realized I still don't know exactly where we are.

"Hey, Símon." I say his name in a Spanish way. It annoys him when I say it like that. You say the Sí, like saying yes in Spanish and mon like _moan_. He groans and turns to look at me. "What?" he says tilting his head to the side. It made him look like cute school boy.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"This is my secret spot." He gave me a heart melting smile. I could have melted if that was even possible. I hadn't felt anything like that since I started dating Fang. No, don't think about it.

"Where is here exactly?"

"Beyond the scary looking woods." He sat up.

"This place is awesome." I sat up as well. I turned to look at him and was caught in his stare.

"You have a beautiful voice." I tried to suppress a blush. Keyword: _TRIED,_ and failed miserably. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. He lifted his had and I instinctively flinched. He furrowed his eyebrows and he had a serious expression.

"Why do you let him?"

"What?" I acted like I had no clue what he was saying in hopes he would drop the topic.

"Max, why don't you fight back?" That plan failed. I didn't look at him. I felt myself being lifted onto his lap. "Max, you can't let him hurt you."

"But I cant, he's too strong." I had tried to fight back, but all I accomplished was broken ribs and nasty bruises. I learned talking back and fighting wasn't really going to get me anywhere.

"Then brake up with him." He sounded concerned. I stayed silent, unsure of how to answer.

"Do you still love him?" he whispered.

"I….I don't know." He pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest under his chin. Why was he helping me when he just met me? Usually I don't like being treated like this but I didn't want to pull away. I barely knew him yet I felt safe in his hands. We stayed in a comfortable silence. No sound except for the bird chirping and our soft breathing.

"Max."

"Huh?"

"I want to show you something." We got up. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. In that instant I felt sparks run up my arm. We walked further into the meadow. There was a small stream passing through. The water was clear and glistened in the sun.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." Her picked up a flower and placed it in my hair.

"That's cheesy." I blushed.

"It's cheesy, but true." It just caused me to blush more.

"We should get back." He took me hand again.

"Alright." We walked through the forest which let me tell you it's creepy. It's completely dark except for the occasional beam of sun that seeped through leaves. I clung onto Simon's arm for dear life. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. We finally made it out and I sighted a breath of relief.

"Now I see why nobody knew about this place but you." I looked back at the creepy looking woods. I shivered, that place gives you the creeps.

"Yup, I chased after my dog and came across it." He smiled. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "It's already five." He scowled.

"We really should get going; everyone's going to be worried where I was." I said.

"Were do you live, I'll drop you off." I got in and we drove off. I gave him my direction and we got to my house.

"Umm, thanks you, for everything." I whispered. I leaned towards him and gave him a quick hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I hurried into my house blushing like crazy. Why did I do that? I wasn't thinking.

(Tyler's POV)

I drove Max to her house praying to god that her boyfriend wasn't home. I stopped in front of her house.

"Umm, thanks you, for everything." She barely whispered, but I still heard it. She surprised me when she gave me a quick hug, giving me a kiss on the cheek. She got out and I heard her door close. I sat there holding my cheek, grinning like an idiot.

(Fang's POV) _**Dun, Dun, Dun, Duunnnn…**_

Where is that bitch? She should have been home 2 hours ago. That slut better not have said anything.

* * *

**I** **have a quick question. **

**Would you like me to update short chapters about two or three times a week or long chapters once a week?**

**please review**

**~midnight  
**


	4. AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys, sorry that this is an author's note. I am going to be rewriting some chapters from this and another story. **

**I'm going to edit them and change some stuff I don't like about them, but I'm not giving up on them. I want to thank everyone who actually reads what write. I'll try to have them up in two weeks.**

**~Midnight**


End file.
